Arthur Maxson
Supreme Commander of the Brotherhood of Steel Sole Survivor: "Can you tell me anything about Elder Maxson?" Kells: "Elder Maxson is the supreme commander of the Brotherhood. Without his tenacity and his vision, we'd still be a small group of complacent stragglers occupying the Citadel in the Capital Wasteland. In a mere decade, he's grown the Brotherhood of Steel into a major military force." (Kells' dialogue) |rank =Squire Elder |sex =Male |age =10 20 |location =Citadel's B ring The Prydwen |alignment =Good |quests ='Tour of Duty' Show No Mercy From Within The Battle of Bunker Hill Blind Betrayal Ad Victoriam The Nuclear Option A New Dawn Rockets' Red Glare Airship Down |actor =Sean McCoy Derek Phillips |dialogue =SquireMaxson.txt BoSElderMaxson.txt |special = |level =2 33 |derived = Hit Points: 375 |family =Jonathan Maxson - father Jessica Maxson - mother Roger Maxson - ancestor Maxson II - ancestor John Maxson - ancestor Jeremy Maxson - unknown Owyn Lyons - guardian Sarah Lyons - guardian |Fallout 3 stats |aggression =Unaggressive |confidence =Cowardly |assistance =Helps friends and allies |hair color =Dark gray Cool brown |eye color =Blue |hairstyle =HairChildMShort03 |height =0.80 1.00 |factions =BrotherhoodSteelFaction CitadelResidentFaction BrotherhoodofSteelFaction CIS_ChatWithNPCFaction_Danse |class =BrotherhoodSoldier CourserClass |combat style=Default |GECK race =CaucasianChild HumanRace |edid =BoSElderMaxson |baseid = |refid = |footer = Maxson in 2277 }} }} Elder Arthur Maxson (Brotherhood registration MX-001E) is the last descendant of the Maxson lineage. He served as a squire in the Citadel in 2277 and is currently the supreme commander of the East Coast chapter of the Brotherhood in 2287. Background Early life (2267-2277) Born in 2267 to Jonathan and Jessica Maxson, Arthur is a descendant of the legendary Roger Maxson, founder of the Brotherhood of Steel. His father, a high-ranking paladin serving just outside the New California Republic, was recently killed in battle, and his mother, Lady Maxson, sent the boy east to be raised under the tutelage of the then respected Elder Owyn Lyons. Squire Maxson tends toward timidity, which is the main reason his mother sent him to the Citadel.Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Game of the Year Edition p.98: "'''Squire Arthur Maxson' ''Squire Maxson is a descendant of the legendary Roger Maxson, founder of the Brotherhood of Steel. His father, a high-ranking Paladin serving just outside the N.C.R. (New California Republic), was recently killed in battle, and his mother, the Lady Maxson, sent the boy east to be raised under the tutelage of the respected Elder Lyons. Squire Maxson tends toward timidity, which is the main reason his mother sent him to the Citadel." (Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Game of the Year Edition Wasteland Census) Part of the reason were internal conflicts in the Brotherhood out west, which created an unsafe environment for Arthur. Ironically, the Citadel was the safer option.Citadel terminals; Maxson Archive Terminal, New Entry: Scribe Arthur Maxson Studies Ever since arriving at the Citadel, Arthur was an attentive student, with a good knowledge of the Brotherhood's triumphs and history.The Lone Wanderer: "What do you make of the Enclave, Squire?" Arthur Maxson: "Y... You're asking me what I think of the Enclave? Well... The Brotherhood of Steel has actually faced the Enclave before. Back West. More than thirty years ago, according to our chronicles. Judging from those records, I'd say their soldiers are outfitted in Advanced Power Armor Mark II. It's... pretty strong. Better than our Power Armor. And some of their technology is amazing! Vertibirds! Plasma weapons that can turn a man to goo! Does... that help?" (Arthur Maxson's dialogue (Fallout 3)) He has also proven himself to be a keen observer, making accurate observations of the local super mutant threat and even observing a behemoth from the Citadel walls once.The Lone Wanderer: "I don't suppose you know anything about the Super Mutants?" Arthur Maxson: "Oh yes! I've studied them quite a bit since I've been here! They're not all the same, you know. Besides the regular ones, there are also Brutes. And after them, the Masters -- they're really tough. But the worst of all? The Behemoth! He's a giant! I saw one once, outside the Citadel walls. Sooo scary. It kind of seems like they're looking for something, but we're not really sure what that is." (Arthur Maxson's dialogue (Fallout 3)) Overall, he received a top notch education, thanks to excellent teachers and trainers at the Citadel. Of course, he learned the Codex by heart, though the protocols gave him particular troubleThe Lone Wanderer: "Relax, Squire. I don't bite." Arthur Maxson: "I plead for your pardon if my behavior offends / . We don't get many visitors in the Citadel. The Brothers and Elder Lyons are excellent teachers, but I get nervous about the protocols. The codex says that outsiders are not to be trusted. Shield yourself from those not bound to you by steel, for they are the blind. Aid them when you can, but lose not sight of yourself, it says." (Arthur Maxson's dialogue (Fallout 3)), especially when it came to encounters with outsiders. The Codex deemed them untrustworthy, yet Elder Owyn Lyons was content to violate them as he saw fit, such as when accepting the Lone Wanderer into the Citadel without taking the Oath of Fraternity. For a boy whose only real encounters with outsiders were Brotherhood members visiting the Citadel,The Lone Wanderer: "You seem nervous, kid. Do I make you nervous?" Arthur Maxson: "Well... yes, sir. If I may speak my will: You do, sort of. We don't have many guests in the Citadel. And when we do, they're usually visiting Brothers. Outsiders are not to be trusted, so says the Codex. Shield yourself from those not bound to you by steel, for they are the blind. Aid them when you can, but lose not sight of yourself." (Arthur Maxson's dialogue (Fallout 3)) he was surprised by the decision, but deferred to Elder Lyons' judgement, despite his reservations.The Lone Wanderer: "Understandable. I've met a lot of dangerous people myself." Arthur Maxson: "It's not simply the outsiders that we are wary of, anybody who has not taken the Oath of Fraternity is suspicious to us. The Codex says: "Fear those who do not pledge to the Brotherhood for though their eyes may be opened through service, they are now blind" But it also tells us "Give way your suspicions to the wisdom of thine Elder. Where he shows trust, so shall you". Elder Lyons trusts you, so you are free to stay here." (Arthur Maxson's dialogue (Fallout 3))The Lone Wanderer: "There's no need to be nervous. You can trust me." Arthur Maxson: "It is not personal, anybody who has not taken the Oath of Fraternity is suspicious to us. The Codex says: "Fear those who do not pledge to the Brotherhood for though their eyes may be opened through service, they are now blind" But it also tells us "Give way your suspicions to the wisdom of thine Elder. Where he shows trust, so shall you". Elder Lyons trusts you, so you are free to stay here." (Arthur Maxson's dialogue (Fallout 3))The Lone Wanderer: "Good. Your fear... pleases me." Arthur Maxson: "I... don't... I mean... if Elder Lyons chooses to show trust in you, then by the oath, I must trust you as well. Give way your suspicions to the wisdom of thine Elder. Where he shows trust, so shall you, says the Codex. Even if I don't understand why he would trust someone like you, I obey him and welcome you here. I only hope that you are a / of honor." (Arthur Maxson's dialogue (Fallout 3))The Lone Wanderer: "You should be nervous. Who says that I'm not here to kill you all?" Arthur Maxson: "I... don't... I mean... if Elder Lyons chooses to show trust in you, then by the oath, I must trust you as well. Give way your suspicions to the wisdom of thine Elder. Where he shows trust, so shall you, says the Codex. Even if I don't understand why he would trust someone like you, I obey him and welcome you here. I only hope that you are a / of honor." (Arthur Maxson's dialogue (Fallout 3)) He was also trained in combat by Sentinel Sarah Lyons, who on one occasion showed him how to kill people by stabbing them in the kidneys.Citadel terminals; Squire Maxson's Terminal, Diary Entry 2 Expectations The single largest problem the young Maxson faced were expectations: As the last of the Maxson line, he was expected to become the Brotherhood's messiah, with a, quote; "soul was forged from eternal steel." Like any other child burdened with such responsibility, he vehemently denied these claims, easy to do ever since the elders in the West lost faith in Lyons' ability to lead.The Lone Wanderer: "Aren't you a little young for all this?" Arthur Maxson: "Oh, well... You see, I am descended from the great Roger Maxson, founder of our order. I am the last of his line. They say my soul was forged from eternal steel, but I don't believe that. I'm really just a normal boy. I was sent to the Citadel many years ago, to be fostered by Elder Lyons. But that was before the Western Elders lost, um... faith... in the Elder. I really don't know if I'll ever get home. But, well... I kind of like it here. Sentinel Lyons has been very kind to me. She's taught me so much." (Arthur Maxson's dialogue (Fallout 3)) Loneliness also weighed heavy on the young Maxson. As the only child at the Citadel, he grew up surrounded by adults, with no one of equal age to spend time with. Given that everyone he worked with was a soldier, he didn't receive kindness or warmth, merely schooling and training.The Lone Wanderer: "The honor is all mine, Squire." Arthur Maxson: "Oh! Well... Thank you! Your words are... very kind. Kinder than those I usually hear.... Is there... something I can help you with?" (Arthur Maxson's dialogue (Fallout 3)) His closest friend was Liberty Prime, an inanimate robot. Scribe Rothchild banned him from the laboratory, emphasizing the futility of trying to make friends with a machine.Citadel terminals; Squire Maxson's Terminal, Diary Entry 1 He had to sneak into the Lyons Den to read Paladin Vargas' copy of Guns and Bullets without his knowledge (he wouldn't give it to him otherwise).Citadel terminals; Squire Maxson's Terminal, Guns and Bullets As a result, the ten year old Arthur had a timid and reserved demeanor. It wasn't helped by the fact that the young boy was barred from patrols due to accidentally shooting Sentinel Lyons during one outing.The Lone Wanderer: "They don't actually... make you fight. Do they?" Arthur Maxson: " But I could! I know I'm ready! I mean, it would be scary, but... It's not fair that I have to sit inside while the knights go on patrol! I did go out one time, you know! Sarah... Um... Sentinel Lyons took me out. Just to show me. I killed a Super Mutant, too! I swear! I, um... I also sort of shot Sarah. But just a little! It was just a flesh wound..." (Arthur Maxson's dialogue (Fallout 3)) Arthur's reservations and apprehension helped him maintain a level of politeness and decency that would later translate into unmatched charisma.Arthur Maxson: " " (Arthur Maxson's dialogue (Fallout 3))Arthur Maxson: " " (Arthur Maxson's dialogue (Fallout 3))Arthur Maxson: " " (Arthur Maxson's dialogue (Fallout 3)) Later life (2277 - Present) The key change in Arthur Maxson's life came with adolescence and the death of Elders Owyn Lyons and Sarah Lyons. While the crumbling Lyons' Brotherhood of Steel chafed under the ineffectual leadership of one elder after another, Maxson rapidly developed his talents, the potential inside awakening. In 2279, at the age of 12, he managed to kill two raiders on a training patrol, saving the squad that was supposed to escort him. A year later, he managed to single-handedly kill a deathclaw, taking grave wounds in the process and a disfiguring scar that marred his face forever. His key achievement came in 2282, at the age of 15, when he killed the super mutant called Shepherd, who tried to reorganize the remnants of the Capital Wasteland super mutant infestation. This achievement has revealed another secret: The West Coast elders were still monitoring their errant brethren. With Maxson's achievement came leadership and promotion to a provisional elder. Though young, Maxson was ready to lead and reunite the fragmented Brotherhood of Steel forces on the East Coast. He proved his ability in 2283, he brokered a peace with the Outcasts, re-integrating them into the Brotherhood of Steel. The sixteen year old Maxson was proving himself as effective a diplomat as a warrior. The full force of the Brotherhood of Steel appointed Arthur Maxson as elder, the youngest in Brotherhood of Steel history,The Prydwen terminal entries: "...the Brotherhood of Steel appointed Arthur Maxson as Elder...the youngest in Brotherhood of Steel history." and supreme commander of the entire Brotherhood of Steel, with the ability to strike anywhere on the Eastern Seaboard thanks to The Prydwen, launched just a year before his rise to power. As of 2287, Elder Maxson's reign in the Capital Wasteland was uncontested, and his authority and influence were spreading across the Eastern Seaboard. The Prydwen was a key element of the Brotherhood's power projection, rallying people to his cause. In addition, Maxson had the full support of the elders back on the West Coast, who have proudly reported that they've begun uprooting and eradicating cults that have popped up, worshipping Maxson as though he's some kind of god.The Prydwen terminal entries: "...has the full support of the Elders back on the West Coast, who have proudly reported that they've been eradicating cults that have popped up, worshipping Maxson as though he's some kind of god." Maxson himself is almost offended by the idea of being referred to as a deity, as it goes against everything he believes in. Arthur Maxson is happy to be one thing: the perfect human specimen, an example of everything a human being can achieve. Assisted, even enhanced, by advanced technology, but still very much human.''Prydwen'' terminals; Proctor Quinlan's Terminal, The Rise of Elder Maxson His authority is reinforced by his accomplishments, growing the Brotherhood in the East from a moribund group of complacent stragglers occupying a single Citadel into a major military force capable of projecting power along the Eastern Seaboard. Thanks to his tenacity and singular vision,The Sole Survivor: "Can you tell me anything about Elder Maxson?" Kells: " " (Kells' dialogue) the men that serve under his command do so with pride and unmatched loyalty, ready to invade hell itself. Elder ideals Arthur Maxson for all his maturity is still a young and idealistic, but capable leader of the Brotherhood in the East Coast. He has established an amalgam between the ways of his predecessor and tutor Elder Owyn Lyons, who was using technology to help others, and the traditional Brotherhood approach of coveting and preserving advanced technology to protect people from abusing it. As a result, he is much more lenient about technology being in the hands of outsiders, and allocates teams of soldiers to combat dangers that would otherwise harm or kill the people of the wasteland,The Prydwen terminal entries: "If any of the caravans gets jumped, we can swoop in and lend a hand to let them know that we're the friendly eye in the sky." while he has other teams scouring the ruins for technology that could be misused in the wrong hands. Maxson also strongly insists that the Brotherhood has the best interests of the Commonwealth in mind. He deeply cares for everyone under his command, as he was heavily reluctant to allow Ingram into the field as a field scribe despite Knight-Captain Cade's professional opinion that due to her power armor frame (which replaced her legs and much of her lower torso), she was more suited for combat than scribe-work, in fact probably better suited than any knight they could muster.The Prydwen terminal entries: "She's trained in the armor rigorously and is fully qualified... actually, MORE than qualified to be placed with our ground troops." Additionally, he explicitly ordered that all technology was to be traded for food and medicine, and violent confrontation was to be a last resort, which drastically sets him apart from the West Coast Brotherhood, who used violence as a first resort. This shows that not only does he not wish to risk the lives of those under his command, but he does genuinely care about the people of the Commonwealth. He also approved a request by Senior Scribe Neriah to develop a more effective alternative to the pre-War RadAway, showing that he has also carried on Lyons' efforts of improving technology as opposed to simply hoarding it, which remains the West Coast's goal, as can be seen through a conversation between Nolan McNamara and Veronica Santangelo in Fallout: New Vegas. Daily schedule ''Fallout 3'' He can usually be found in the Citadel B ring, where his room (and personal terminal) is located. ''Fallout 4'' Maxson, along with the Prydwen, will show up in the Commonwealth once the quest Reunions is completed. He can usually be found in the main command deck of the Prydwen, and may also go to his room. He will join the Brotherhood attack on the Institute during the quest Ad Victoriam, and become a temporary follower in The Nuclear Option. If, however, the player character decides to side with the Institute, then during the quest Airship Down he will emerge from a crashed Vertibird as the only survivor, in his personal elder power armor wielding his unique Gatling laser. In the Railroad main quests, he is largely mentioned only until Rockets' Red Glare, where he can be confronted while or after sabotaging the Prydwen. He will be carrying his unique battlecoat and Gatling laser, but not his power armor. If the Brotherhood is victorious, then Maxson will advise that, as the Sole Survivor holds the rank of sentinel, while they are free to carry out their own missions, to keep the Brotherhood's interests as a whole at heart. Interactions with the player character ''Fallout 3'' Interactions overview ''Fallout 4'' Interactions overview Quests * Tour of Duty: After Paladin Danse brings the Sole Survivor to the Prydwen after its arrival in the Commonwealth, Maxson promotes them to the rank of knight and asks them to tour the Prydwen and get to know her crew. * Show No Mercy: Maxson orders the Sole Survivor to clear Fort Strong, a cache of Fat Man ammunition, from its super mutants occupiers. * From Within: Maxson orders the Sole Survivor to find Doctor Madison Li in the Institute and convince her to work for the Brotherhood of Steel. * Blind Betrayal: Maxson orders the Sole Survivor to execute Danse, who turns out to be a synth. * Ad Victoriam: Maxson appears as Liberty Prime reaches the C.I.T. ruins, helping the Brotherhood against the Institute synths. * The Nuclear Option: Maxson follows the player character inside the Institute and helps them clear out the Institute. * Rockets' Red Glare: Maxson defends the Prydwen against the Sole Survivor, sent there by the Railroad to plant explosives in the airship. * Airship Down: Maxson appears in a full set of T-60f power armor and wielding his unique Gatling laser at the Boston Airport to defend it from the Sole Survivor and the synths as they try to hack Liberty Prime. Inventory ''Fallout 3'' ''Fallout 4'' Notes * Arthur may grab a bottle of whiskey or beer from around the Citadel and drink it, like any other character. * One of his dialogue lines is what links the [[Enclave power armor (Fallout 3)|Enclave power armor of Fallout 3]] to previous Fallout games' "advanced power armor Mk II." * Maxson is one of only two characters in Fallout 3 who will recite excerpts from the Codex; the other is Star Paladin Cross. * The T-60 power armor Maxson wears during Airship Down is the only suit that can be found already upgrade to the highest tier (F), and bears the unique elder paint job. This paint scheme cannot be crafted by the Sole Survivor, so it is lost forever if one decides to recolor the armor parts after acquiring them. PC players who inadvertently do so, or failed to loot the armor during Airship Down or led someone other than the Institute to victory can add it to their inventory with the command . * It is impossible to pickpocket Maxson, even with the level 4 Pickpocket perk. * When fighting Maxson during the Airship Down, there is a possibility of gaining a unique power armor frame called "Elder Maxson's Power Armor" by shooting the fusion core out of his suit. This has no unique effects, but it is the only named power armor frame in the base game. * Arthur Maxson's rise to power has some similarities with the legend of King Arthur. After his father Uther Pendragon's demise, the fifteen year old Arthur became the new King of Britain and fought a series of battles, culminating in the Battle of Bath. Arthur is victorious against the Picts and Scots, and subsequently establishes an empire. Similarly, some time after Sarah Lyons' demise, Arthur Maxson fights a series of battles at age fifteen against the super mutants, eventually leading to his battle against the super mutant Shephard who was attempting to unite the super mutants of the Capital Wasteland. His victories lead to his ascension as elder of the eastern chapter, and establishing Brotherhood territory on the east coast. * Maxson's concept art shows him a bit different than how he appears in game. At one point he was intended to have been clean shaven and to have had a cape rather than his battle coat. His name is also erroneously written as "Maxon." Notable quotes ''Fallout 3'' * * * ''Fallout 4'' * (Said in response to the Sole Survivor after telling him they defeated Institute for the people of the Commonwealth.) * * Appearances Arthur Maxson appears in Fallout 3 and Fallout 4. Gallery Arthur Maxson profile.jpg Fo4_BoS_armor_concept_art.jpg|Maxson concept art (middle) Arthur Maxson concept art.png|From The Art of Fallout 4 Fo-promo-brotherhood-character-box-2-low-res orig.jpg|Maxson Fallout: Wasteland Warfare figurine Ana-roman-elder-maxson-06.jpg|FWW model by Ana Roman FSO UI C ShopIcon Maxon.png|Maxson's hero card in Fallout Shelter Online FSO UITex YS C Bg HeroShare maikesenzhanglao.png|Maxson's maxed hero card in Fallout Shelter Online References Category:Fallout 3 human characters Category:Fallout 3 Brotherhood of Steel characters Category:Fallout 4 human characters Category:Fallout 4 Brotherhood of Steel characters Category:Brotherhood of Steel (East Coast) characters Category:Citadel characters Category:The Prydwen characters Category:Antagonists Category:Fallout: Wasteland Warfare characters de:Arthur Maxson es:Arthur Maxson fa:Arthur Maxon fr:Arthur Maxson pl:Arthur Maxson ru:Артур Мэксон uk:Артур Мексон zh:亞瑟·麥克森